


Silence in the Library

by Kujaku



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff with an angst side order. A snippet of high-school life, when jealousy comes knocking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/gifts).



> It came out totally not as I had originally planned, but bear with me: I was in the middle of moving across the country for my job at the same time. I sincerely hope you like it nonetheless...

The library was always one of his favourite haunts. It was quiet, secluded, and almost always empty. He wasn't going to complain, he liked it this way. Far from the maddening crowd, surrounded in silence, with nothing but him and his thoughts. Those thoughts were once again spinning around in his mind as he turned the pages, but without really reading what was written on the paper.

Once again, words had flown between him and Cassander, and then words had given way to blows. They had never really seen eye-to-eye, and with all the tension mounting this close to exams, it was hardly surprising that the already-choleric teenager would get his temper up even quicker. Still, he hadn't realised that Cassander had hit him before he had found himself on the floor, head spinning, and the culprit already walking back towards the main building, as if nothing had happened. Of course, it could well be that Cassander regretted punching him, but as he rubbed his bruised eye, Hephaistion certainly wasn't going to give that uptight bastard the benefit of the doubt.

Damn how he _hated_ Cassander! How he couldn't stand his arrogance, his smugness...his whole being in fact. And it was no secret, at least not to him, that Alexander didn't really like the redhead either, but kept him in his circle of friends anyway.Hephaistion could probably swear that it was only because Alexander wanted to keep believing that his close-knit band of mates, the 'Companions' as he called them, would always be there for each-other.

He thumped the book with his fist and swore not too discreetly. Alexander's belief in his friends was amazing, and Hephaistion was drawn to his light and his dreams like a moth drawn to a flame. He would never leave Alexander's side...but sometimes, he felt that his best friend was caught in a web of illusions, and he didn't have the heart to wake him up.

A well-known voice suddenly murmured near his ear, and an arm snaked around his shoulders. At that touch, Hephaistion trembled slightly. It had been long since they'd had a bit of private time together...

"I thought I'd find you here... I was looking for you. "

"Where else would I be? Here it's calm, at least..."

"And far from Cassander."

Hephaistion turned to look his friend, his blue eyes already glowing in anger, but he suddenly felt fingers brush the reddened skin near his eye, and what he had been about to snap, whatever it had been, disappeared.

"Did Cassander do this?"

"Forget it, it's nothing. By tomorrow it'll be gone."

"You didn't answer me, Hephaistion. Did Cassander hit you?"

"Of course he did, and you know it. Why else did you mention him earlier, if not because someone told you about what happened? Yes, Cassander hit me." The name dripped off his tongue like a bad taste, and he sourly looked down at his book again.

"Why?"

Hephaistion wanted to take Alexander by the shoulder and shake him until his teeth rattled, wanted to scream that it was because Cassander was a slimy bastard who tried to destroy anything he couldn't control, anyone who wouldn't bow down to him. But he bit down on his anger and merely shrugged.

"We didn't agree on something, that's all."

"That's all?" Alexander didn't sound convinced, and pulled up a chair, straddling it and looking at his friend with an intent gaze.

"Yeah, that's all. What's with all the questions?"

"I just want to know, that's all. I'm a little worried about you, especially when it comes to Cassander..."

Hephaistion stood up, scraping his chair over the floor. He ignored the annoyed looks that the last students shot over in his direction and was about to storm out when Alexander caught his wrist.

"Hephaistion? Where're you going?"

"What do you care? Obviously Cassander has all your attention, so if you don't mind..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course Cassander doesn't have all my attention!"

"Then why the hell do you keep talking about him!?" Hephaistion turned rapidly around and pushed Alexander against a shelf, not giving a damn about the books that fell onto the ground. Alexander didn't have time to even think before hot lips where pressed against his, and fumbling hands reached under his clothes.

"I can't stand to hear you talk about him, to hear you even begin to say his name! Don't you get it Alexander?!"

***

It was so painfully obvious. Hephaistion was burning up with jealousy; each and every move of his was simply one of possession and domination, and Alexander didn't say a word, simply melting at each touch. He loved Hephaistion. Loved every little thing about him. His smile that could light up the dullest of days, his eyes that seemed to pierce heart and soul, his laugh that had chased away so many of Alexander's troubles.

Alexander, with his golden hair and bright eyes, had often been jokingly compared to the sun, but he had always known that the sun couldn't exist without the moon. He couldn't exist without Hephaistion. Too much time had passed since they had been together like this, and true, it wasn't the most comfortable nor the most intimate of places, but that didn't stop Hephaistion from sliding his hands down Alexander's thighs. The blonde didn't have time to say anything before warmth engulfed his member, and any coherent thought simply vanished, as he felt Hephaistion's tongue move in the most seductive of manners.

Feeling Alexander buckle slightly, Hephaistion continued, only wanting to hear his lover scream his name. He knew he had Alexander totally at his mercy for the time being; what better proof was there that to have him totally boneless, holding onto the shelves until his knuckles were white, and his face twisted into a beautiful smile.

"'Phai! I'm...I'm..."

Without a second's hesitation, Hephaistion rose up and claimed Alexander's lips with his, both their tastes mingling on their mouths. With a slow grin, Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaistion's neck and pulled him even closer, burying his face in his lover's dark hair.

"Feeling a little possessive today, aren't we 'Phai..."

"Shut up..."

Hephaistion's voice was a little strained with the effort and now, it was tainted with passion as he moved further and further into Alexander's body. The silence of the library was only pierced by their rapid breathing, and slight moans, each taking solace in the moment. The shelf rocked in rhythm with their bodies, sending more books sliding down onto the ground, and as they climaxed together, Alexander arched himself so strongly that the whole shelf came crashing down...taking the two with it. Hephaistion's jealousy and ill-mood was completely forgotten as he draped himself on Alexander.

Wedged between a shelf-corner and a rather ill-treated copy of the Encyclopedia Brittanica A-D, the blonde teen closed his eyes and just grinned, as they lay sprawled on the dusty ground, surrounded by, covering and, in some cases, covered by books. And as they surveyed the catastrophe, they both burst out in peals of laughter. And they had barely begun to calm down, wondering how they'd explain the mess, when the very flustered and very red-faced prefect burst in through the door, demanding an explanation for all the ruckus, before turning pale and running out again. Which of course didn't help them regain their composure at all, and they both burst out laughing again, not caring a bit that they were completely naked, and obviously in the middle of something not quite approved by the board of education for a library.

***

"Looks like we're in for it, doesn't it?"

"What's the worse they could do? It isn't exactly written in the school code that you can't shag in the library!"

"Have you actually_ read_ the school code?"

"No, why?"

"Then you missed the whole chapter on 'proper conduct at all times in the school grounds.'"

"So no shagging?"

"No shagging."

"Ah..."

"Exactly."

"Still...pretty kinky, right, 'Phai? We'll have to do this more often"

The silence was once again broken by hysterical guffaws of laughter, ending up in the last volume of the Enyclopedia Brittanica still standing to fall and shed a few pages in sympathy with the whole affair.


End file.
